


Pour Me A Glass

by lacenda



Series: Pour Me A Glass [1]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacenda/pseuds/lacenda
Summary: Reader is new to the Statesmen and is partnered up with the one and only Jack 'Whiskey' Daniels.
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Reader, Jack Daniels/reader
Series: Pour Me A Glass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Pour Me A Glass - Part One

You sit idle in your seat waiting outside the conference room of the impressive Statesmen building. You were awaiting nervously their deliberation on whether you were being accepted into a senior agent position. You had never worked for them, never even been in this part of the country before. An organization based in London that you previously worked for was infiltrated causing a mass evacuation of agents leaving many of us stranded. You had taken a break after that happened, worked in a café, and had a small closet-sized apartment in California. But months went by and you were missing your old job. Despite its violent nature, you loved my line of work and felt like it gave you purpose to life. You were having a hard time readjusting yourself and fitting back into a normal routine. It wasn’t easy to apply for the Statesmen. They had never offered a stranger a senior position before, agents had always worked their way up to it. But either way, you were desperate to get back to the action. You would take whatever job they gave me. 

The door opened beside me and an agent called Ginger Ale asked you to come in. As you entered, you observed the room, there were four agents in person and two holograms sitting in seats around the long conference table. Champagne or champ as he demanded you call him shook your hand and offered a seat. Your eyes traveled around the room observing its members out of occupational habit. They stop and linger at a man sitting closest to Champ. A cowboy hat sat filmy over his brown locks that completed his eyes and mustache. He seemed to cast power over you for a moment before you return your attention to the room, reminding yourself who you were and where you are and to take a seat in the only empty seat. 

“Now, Agent. This is highly unconventional for us, but we’d like to offer you our senior position here at the Statesmen.” Champ smiles and you let out a small sigh of relief that you were finally back working again. “Thank you, sir.” You reply with a smile of gratitude. “First matter of position is your name.” Champ starts and you give him a quizzical look. “Well, we’ve got here Tequila, Ginger Ale, and Whiskey.” Champ explains and you look back to the handsome man from before, he tilts his hat at the mention of his name Whiskey. It was fitting for the agent and you wondered if he was just as smooth as the drink. 

It felt a bit silly to you. You had a few code names back at my old agency, but nothing extreme like this. “It took me some time, but I’d like to welcome you to the team, Malibu.” Champ smiles and Ginger claps behind you out of appreciation.

“Malibu?” You question wondering why exactly he chose that name for you. You didn’t even drink white rum and now it was your call name. 

“Well you’re from California, aren’t you?” Champ says leaning back in his chair starring down at you. Trying to intimidate you into accepting the title he had bestowed onto you. You stutter out trying to explain that you only lived in California while you were in limbo between jobs and are in fact, not from Cali at all. “I think it’s perfect.” Ginger pipes up behind you after hearing your utterance and trying to make you feel better about being a fish out of water. 

“Anyway, just while you’re settling in, I’ll be paring you up with Agent Whiskey here so he can show you how we do things around here.” Champ explains sliding a file over the oak desk towards you. You shoot a look over at Whiskey who sending a similar fiery stare your way. You kept your mouth shut after Champ excuses everyone and had Ginger Ale show you your new office. 

“Got any advice?” You ask her as you drop the files onto the empty desk. 

“Whiskey’s a big flirt, but he’s harmless.” she explains to you and giving a reassuring look. You weren’t even sure if that was what you meant when you asked her for advice but clearly, she thought it was important to mention. “Thanks.” You nod and she excuses herself back to her own space to leave you to figure out your place in all this. You thought about going over to Whiskey, asking to debrief over the file, or at least give you any tips for a new agent. But from Ginger’s guidance, he could trouble, especially if you were already finding yourself attracted to him. You really needed this job.

A sharp knock of the glass door to the office alerts you to look up from the shuffled papers in your hand. Your eyes spot Whiskey offering a small smile and holding some similar-looking folders in his hands. Circling around the desk you walk over and open the door for him. “Hi, can I help you?” You ask sitting back down in your seat. Whiskey struts into your office with intensity and a strategic smirk tugging at his lips. Staying professional was the most important thing to you right now and learning that Whiskey could be trouble made you worry about working with him. You weren’t about to jeopardize this job for a cowboy. Even a dangerously good looking one. “Just wanted to introduce myself, I’m Jack. What’s your name sugar?” Whiskey’s southern drawl gives you goose-bumps when he speaks, but he didn’t need to know that. Narrowing your eyes at the man in front of you watching him carefully you reply. “Nice to meet you Whiskey. Any insight on the case we have?” 

Whiskey shifts in his boots at your professionalism. Ever since his eyes spotted yours in the conference room, he knew he would have to make you his. You seemed so young to be getting a senior agent role. He had worked his ass for years to earn his position in the Statesmen. It made him want to take you over his lap and reduce you nothing but a moaning mess at the behest of his hands. But as soon as Champ partnered you up with him his stomach sank. He’d never worked with a partner before. He preferred to work solo, he got the job done better that way. Now he had to babysit the new agent and that didn’t sit well with him. He was still being punished by Champ and he knew he would have to play nice in order to ditch you as soon as possible. It frustrated him further when you refused to call him by his name. You could at least give him that. He wanted to know what it would sound like coming from your sweet lips. He wanted to save the memory for later when he was alone and needy. But you had to be professional. So, he stood begrudgingly in your office while you asked him questions about the case. He let his mind drift off while you spoke to him. You were wearing a white blouse that was stretched across your cleavage. He wondered if you’d let him rip it off your chest and pull down your jeans, leaving you bear in your office. He’d fuck the professionalism right out of you and have you moaning his name so loud that the whole office would hear. 

“Whiskey are you listening to me?” your vexing voice breaks him out of his daydream, and he appears wild-eyed at the furious look you’re giving him. Whiskey knows he’s been caught and does nothing more than clear his throat and offer you a curt apology. “Are you going to be a problem?” you pry leaning back into your chair and sizing the agent up. You knew what he was looking at, he wasn’t being discrete about it. You just didn’t think he’d be that brazen, and stupid. Whiskey bit his tongue. How dare you speak to him like you had any kind of authority over him. But he was reminded that his own job was at stake if he didn’t behave. “No Malibu, I can assure you I will not.” Whiskey utters through a clenched jaw. “Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You smile and return your attention to the paper in front of you and wait for the fuming Whiskey to make his way out of the office. Getting under his skin was proving to be easy, and fun for you too. Maybe this job wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Pour Me A Glass - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey and Malibu's first mission doesn't go exactly to plan...

The day finally came to work with Whiskey. Despite preparing yourself all week, the first mission jitters were getting the best of you. Especially after Ginger Ale showed you the outfit you’d be wearing. It was a tight off the shoulder black dress, defiantly not your personal style. But as you strutted down the hallways of the Statesmen in the heels that matched, you had to remind yourself to try to act confident and the rest wouldn’t matter. Whiskey was waiting for you out front in his jeep. He looked the same as he always did, just toned down to blend in. You swaggered over to his car, careful not to trip in front of him, and let your guard down. 

Whiskey hadn’t attempted to chat with you since eyeing you up in your office. He stressed that the more time he spent with you the more he’d soften. He was adamant that he couldn’t have you, it was just the nature of reality. He worried that once he got a taste of what you had to offer; he’d be addicted. And the dress they had made you wear wasn’t helping him at all. Once you slid into the passenger side of his truck your dress rode up further exposing your desirable skin. With nothing to offer but a smile, Whiskey starts the engine and the two of you start the journey to your destination. 

The drive was quiet, nothing but the low hum of the stereo could be heard. You watched as fields and buildings flew past, all unrecognizable to you. Your left leg was bouncing up and down to its own rhythm. Overthinking any mission was an occupational hazard for you. “You nervous or something babygirl?” Whiskey speaks up patting your knee trying to get you to stop. It was distracting his driving as he was reminded of how much of your thighs were on display. You bit your lip at the mention of his pet name for you. It wasn’t the first and it wouldn’t be the last you would hear one. But something about ‘babygirl’ got to you. It lit your insides on fire every time and right now they were a forest fire. “I’m fine.” You hum back trying to control your breathing. How do you explain it wasn’t the mission you were about to go on that had you nervous, rather than the man sitting next to you. His hand was unwavering on your thigh. It added fuel to the warmth building in your lower stomach. “Good, cause we’re almost there.” He replies gesturing to the street signs that signaled you were headed in the right direction. It was a relief that you would be able to put some distance between you and Whiskey. You needed to calm down. 

Whiskey pulls into the parking lot of an established looking bar and hotel. It was in a town close to the city, somewhere you’d never been before. Double-checking the comms were on and working you give Whiskey a thumbs up before entering the bar. You would go in first and get settled before he would enter and try to chat up the target. You give a friendly smile to the security guard as you pass him and take a seat at a booth that gave you a prime view of the whole room. “I have eyes on the blonde” you mutter under your breath into the earpiece. She was sitting at the bar, a martini in her hand. She stood out, was defiantly overdressed for this part of town. You walk up to the bar and order yourself a cocktail, might as well have a drink while you watch Whiskey do his thing. You make eye contact with the blonde and she offers you a sweet smile. She didn’t seem like Whiskey’s type, but he had assured you that he could “seduce anything” (his words). But then again you couldn’t be the judge of that, you barely knew the guy. You took a sip of the fruity drink and returned to your table wondering whether it was jealousy or the nerves making you queasy. 

Suddenly as if on cue, the doors swing open, and Whiskey strides into the room. You hold back a chuckle at how dramatic he was being, maybe you were the only one to notice. He takes a seat a few stools down from the target and orders himself his signature drink. He throws a glance in your general direction but doesn’t meet your eyes. You pretend to check your phone as you frown. There was a part of you that wanted Whiskey’s undivided attention. You wanted him to waltz over to you and make it clear that you were with him, you were his. A battle was beginning to form in your head as you watched Whiskey slid his way over to the blonde, offering his classic smirk. You listened in as he opened with a pickup line that you wanted to giggle at. The blonde gave him a polite smile but explained to your partner that she was waiting for someone. That didn’t faze Whiskey as he continued with his flirting. It was definitely cringy to watch him fake interest to a fault. You couldn’t hear much of what the target was saying but judging from her body language it wasn’t going well. Then, with a loud sputter of curses, the blonde throws her drink in Whiskey’s face. You had to hide your look of surprise behind your own drink. Whiskey stood still in his spot, just as shocked as you were. He muttered an apology and walked out of the bar defeated. 

Whiskey was fuming when he returned to his truck, kicking at the dirt and swearing under his breath. There was no way he was going to get the tracking device into her now. “C’mon Malibu, let’s go back to the office. Figure something else out.” he sighs scratching his mustache frustratedly. He wasn’t used to striking out when it came to women. But when he saw you sitting by yourself, he couldn’t stop thinking about his partner. He was about to turn his key in the ignition when he hears a quiet ‘wait’ come from his comm. 

You walk over to the bar and sit next to the blonde. She’s starring down at the empty glass like she was upset at wasting her drink on Whiskey. “I’m sorry about that guy, he seemed like a total jerk.” You speak up to her making your presence known. You can hear Whiskey in your ear demanding to know what was going on. You tune him out as you watched the target turn to you with a sad smile. “Let me buy you another drink?” you offer sliding your hand over towards hers. She doesn’t flinch at the action but accepts your invitation. 

You spend the next hour dazzling the blonde while Whiskey waits impatiently in his jeep. He was bored out of his mind listening to you flirt with this girl. And even though he wouldn’t admit it he was a little jealous. Mostly because he had stuck out, but also because he wanted to be the one you were charming. 

A few drinks later and the blonde is a blushing mess in front of you. She explains she had to use the bathroom and you offer to come with her. You needed to get this tracker into her, and it was now or never. You grab her wrist and lead her into the ladies' restrooms. She disappears in a stall and you lock the door to the outside world, giving the two of you the privacy you would need. You lean against the sinks as you take in one last deep breath. You really couldn’t believe you were about to go through with this, and with Whiskey listening too. “Sorry for what you’re about to hear.” You whisper into the comms. You don’t hear Whiskey reply but you know he’s still there, listening. The blonde opens the stall door and walks over to where you are standing. You wait for her to finish washing her hands before you pounce on her. 

Pushing her against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall you start kissing her neck as she squirms under your touch. “What are you doing?” she stutters closing her eyes and but leans her body into your lips. “Tell me to stop baby and I will.” You say hovering over her trembling lips, brushing gently against them. She stays quiet but opens her eyes to give you a reassuring look to continue. You connect your mouth to hers, sucking gently on her lower lip. Her hands shoot out towards you desperately grabbing at your face to full you closer into the kiss. Your hands began sliding towards the skirt of the woman in front of you. You had barely touched her, and she was quivering at every movement you made. You pull away from her body and she groans at the loss of contact. Using your strength, you grab her by the waist and hoist her onto the bathroom counters. She lets out a gasp in surprise and her hands reach out for you, desperate to have you touch her again. 

Standing in between her legs you slowly pull her skirt down until it falls flaccid to the floor. “Look at you, already so wet for me hmm?” you purse your lips and trace your finger over the soaked spot of her panties. A small wave of pride erupts in your chest at the sight. It meant that you didn’t have to spend so much time on foreplay and could get the tracking device into her quicker. “Please” she begs, and your gaze returns to her panting above you. Her eyes are glazed over with lust as she looks down at you, waiting for your next move. 

Your fingers hook into the lace fabric and take them off, throwing them next to where her skirt laid. Your thumb finds her sensitive bud first, teasing the skin slowly. You were having a little bit too much fun with the blonde moaning before you. Trailing two fingers over her core you collect enough wetness to lube your digits with. Finally, with a shallow thrust, you curl your fingers into her. You start to find a rhythm that works and speed up your movements reaching as deep you as you could. “That’s it, good girl. You want more?” you ask her, returning your mouth to her lips. She lets out small whines and moans that you capture in your mouth, making sure she didn’t get too loud. 

While she was entranced in your kiss you pull out your two fingers. You blindly find your purse on the sink next to the two of you and reach in. You grab the spare tracker you had packed in case Whiskey lost his. Before the blonde whines too much about the loss of your touch, you slide three fingers back into her slick. “You like this don’t you? Letting a stranger fuck you in the bathroom? You gonna cum around my fingers?” you moan to her increasing your speed insuring that the tracker would be safely implanted. The blonde is thrashing above you. She hadn’t let out a coherent word in minutes, too lost in the feeling to care. 

You can’t help but let out a few grunts of your own. You would be lying if you said this situation didn’t turn you on a little. You kept thinking of Whiskey. You hadn’t heard a single noise from him this whole time. Maybe he’d turned his comms off, given you some privacy. But you were imagining him listening, touching himself to your words. You knew that despite where your fingers were, your moans were for him. You could feel the blonde start to clench around your digits and you were brought back to reality. You spoke words of encouragement in her ear as she released around you. She let out a string of curse words as she came, and you couldn’t remember if you had actually told her your name or not. You let her calm down before removing your fingers. You press them gently against her lips and she opens her mouth wide to taste the mess she had made on them. You leave one last kiss on her lips before exiting the bathroom. No one seemed to notice as you slipped out the front door and jumped into Whiskey’s truck. 

You didn’t dare make eye contact with him. Too ashamed or too turned on, it was hard to tell. Before you can even put your seatbelt on Whiskey grabs your chin, forcing you to look at him. His usual soft brown eyes are blown wide with lust. And he had a strong crease forming on his forehead from the tension caused by his clenched jaw. But when your eyes gaze down to his crotch, it was difficult not to notice. There was an extremely obvious bulge. His jeans had been unbuttoned to relieve the pressure of his hard cock strained against the denim. His fingers press deeper into your skin and you let out a whimper at his angered stare burned into your skin. 

“You started this babygirl, and now you’re going to fix it.”


End file.
